This invention relates generally to easily erected displays, and more specifically to an easily erected display for optical media and the like, which ships in a convenient flat package and assembles quickly and simply into a point-of-purchase (POP) display.
Point of purchase display structures are known in the art, typically being temporary paperboard or cardboard structures, often with some printed graphics, and capable of holding a number of product items such as optical media for example CD's and DVD's.
The known POP displays may be shipped as assembled or partly assembled units, but such configurations may occupy excess space, leading to increased shipping costs, and may be vulnerable to damage such as bending or crushing during shipment. Additionally known POP displays may be shipped in flat orientation, but these typically comprise many pieces that require careful assembly at their destination.
What is desirable and is lacking in the art is a POP display fixture which ships in a compact and durable configuration, and assembles quickly and easily upon receipt at a retail store.